Boom after pregnant
by Aykkrn
Summary: Setelah Hermione melahirkan Hugo, berat badanya tidak mau turun ke semula. Akhirnya ia melakakuan berbagai macam cara untuk menurunkanya kembali, sampai akhirnya diadakan Reuni Hogward dan berat badanya tak kunjuk turun. Dan Ron bertemu Lavender dan sempat terpesona pada mantan kekasihnya itu.


_**A/N: **__Setelah Hermione melahirkan Hugo, berat badanya tidak mau turun ke semula. Akhirnya ia melakakuan berbagai macam cara untuk menurunkanya kembali, sampai akhirnya diadakan Reuni Hogward dan berat badanya tak kunjuk turun. Dan Ron bertemu Lavender dan sempat terpesona pada mantan kekasihnya itu. _

_**Disclaimer: **__JK. Rowling own Harry Potter, somehow i wanna stole their ideas of Harry Potter and i am being a billionare like she did. And this creepy thing coming up when i am getting fat due to a very very long holiday of my University._

_**Author's note #1: **__Maaf sudah membuat karakter Hermione yang sebenernya sangat adorable menjadi seperti ini :v_

_**Author's note #2: **__Di fic ini Harry sudah menikah dengan Ginny, tapi dia belum memiliki anak. Enggak kaya di buku yak o3o_

"**BOOM" AFTER PREGNANT**

Ron mendekatkan tubuhnya lebih erat ke kanan tempat tidurnya. Menempatkan hidung mancungnya ke rambut keriting beraroma mint milik hermione. Mengencangkan pelukanya di pinggang sang istri. Ingin rasanya menarik punggung hermione lebih erat ke dadanya. Tetapi apa yang didapatinya kosong, rambut keriting dan pinggang itu menghilang. Ia meraba sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya dengan masih memejamkan mata.

Kosong.

Ia mencondongkan tubuh nya lagi hingga separuh berat nya jatuh di sebelah kanan tempat ia berbaring.

Kosong.

Rambut kriting milik istrinya hilang.

"My-knee..." Gumam ron sambil mengerlingkan matanya mencoba untuk membukanya lebih lebar. Samar-samar terlihat kosong.

Ron menepuk-nepuk kepalanya ringan. Sesekali ia mengacak-ngacak rambut merahnya. Ia menyibakan selimut tebal hadiah pernikah dari George dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidurnya.

Tidak dikamar Hugo, tidak juga dikamar Ros. Hermione tidak ada dikamar keduanya anaknya.

"Ngapain kau?" kata Ron parau. Ia melihat hermione sedang berlari-lari kecil di halaman belakang. Kemudian melambaikan tanganya dan tersenyum riang ke arah suaminya.

Hermione memakai jaket sauna buatan muggle yang ia peroleh dari ibunya di London. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipis membuat wajahnya berkilau. Rambutnya basah seperti baru saja mandi.

"Dan... _drumroll please_" Hermione mengerling kepada Ron. Kemudian suaminya menepuk-nepuk kedua pahanya dengan semangat. Senyum ceria tersungging di bibirnya. Rosie terpekik gembira dan hugo bermain dengan air liurnya di kursi yang telah diikat. Ia baru berumur satu setengah tahun.

"Ini dia sarapan kita pagi ini!" Hermione membuka tutup saji di meja makan.

Salad segar. Salad dengan campuran bayam, brokoli, tomat dan tambahan beberapa protein dari kacang serta keju rendah lemak yang menjadikan rasa dan tekstur lebih nikmat. Di sampingnya tergletak sekeranjang kecil buah apel untuk makanan pencuci mulut.

Ron megernyit. Ia memandang dengan tatapan –apa-kau-mau-membunuhku lurus kemata hermione. Rose melipat keduatanganya di dada. mengulum bibirnya kebawah dan melembungkan pipinya hingga merah. Hugo masih sibuk dengan air liurnya yang mengalir makin liar.

"Mum, kau mau aku makan makanan kambing ini? yang benar saja... Aku. Enggak. Mau" Ucap Rose dengan penekanan di setiap tiga kata terakhir. Masih dengan wajah cemberutnya, ia mengibaskan rambut panjang bewarna merah khas keluarga Weasley yang dikuncir kuda kenanan dan kekiri.

"tidak... tidak..tidak..." Hermione seperti akan menghampiri Rose.

Ia melewati tempat duduk Rosie kecilnya menuju dapur dan membawa senampan steak beef dengan kentang rebus diatasnya dan saus tomat kesukaan Rose. Dua gelas susu dan segelas lemon tea juga berdiari di atas nampan yang hampir menutup pandangan Hermione.

"Rosie sayang, kau masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, makanan seperti salad ini sangat tidak baik" Hermione meletakan hot plate yang berisik steak yang masih panas diatas meja Rose Weasley.

"Untunglah Hermione, kukira kau akan menyiksa kami dengan salad yang menjijikan itu" Ron tersenyum girang, seolah-olah lepas dari maut. Ia menunggu datangnya steak selanjutnya untuk Ron.

"Kau harus makan salad sepertiku, Ron. Kau tau?" Hermione menyibakan rambutnya kebelakang telinga. "Akan sangat bijaksana kalau kau mau menemaniku diet. Aku tidak tahan kalau harus menatapmu makan enak sedangkan aku harus mengunyah salad-salad sehat ini sendirian." Hermione menyadari bahwa ketika melihat suaminya makan itu akan menumbuhkan napsu makanya. Entah sihir apa yang ada pada diri Ron, setiap kali ia makan ia selalu membuat orang disekitarnya ingin mencicipi apa yang ia masukan kedalam mulutnya.

"Tapi-"

"Kau tidak mencintai istrimu kalau kau tidak nurut, Ron. Teganya..." Ia memotong sanggahan Ron.

"Well, dan aku harus bekerja, hermione"

"Aku juga bekerja!" kata Hermione sinis. "Apa kau harus merasakan hamil sepertiku sampai berat badanmu tidak turun-turun lagi! kau tidak tau berapa berat badanku sekarang? Kau tak melihat paha dan lenganku jadi sebesar ini? Lingkar perutku juga membengkak! Apalagi pipiku! coba lihat?!" Ia mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Ron. "Aku benar-benar menderita karena hampir setengah baju dilemari sangat sesak dibadan! Kau -"

"Baiklah, baiklah" Ron tersenyum memotong kata-kata Hermione. Dia tidak mau lagi mendengar keluhan-keluhan istrinya yang semakin aneh.

Dengan berat hati Ron memakan salad yang disajikan Hermione. Ia akan be apparate dengan cepat langsung ke kantin di kementrian dan memakan apapun makanan enak yang ada disana. Sesekali Ron melihat Hermioni mengernyit dan menahan nafas untuk mengunyah salad buatanya sendiri. Kemudian dia akan tersenyum setelah berhasil menelanya.

Burung hantu, si pigwidgeon kecil ber-uhu-ria memasuki ruang makan keluarga Ronald Weasley. Ia mengepakan sayapnya dengan bangga di hadapan nyonyanya, meletakan dua lembar perkamen dan sebuah bungkusan kecil kemudian terbang kembali ke sangkarnya.

"Baiklah, ramuan herbal muggle untuk menurunkan berat badan.." Hermione tersenyum lebar. Ia membukan parkamen dari ibunya yang bertuliskan _Good Luck, sweetheart_ dan sebungkus tablet herbal pesananya.

"hei Ron! ini undangan!" Ia membuka perkamen yang satunya lagi. "Reuni di Hogwart e..." wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat.

"Wow, hebat! kapan itu hermione?"

"Aku tidak akan datang!"

Ron mengangkat alisnya. Heran.

"Mana mungkin aku akan datang kalau berat badanku naik sampai 22 pounds begini!"

"Tidak... tidak.. tidak, mana mungkin kita tidak akan datang? tentu saja kita akan datang! aku akan menggandengmu ke pesta reuni di hogwart! siapa yang peduli kalau kau gendut!" Ron memegang tangan Hermione. "Aku akan menemanimu makan salad-salad sialan ini, setiap hari kalau perlu" _iya aku akan makan salad ini didepanmu agar kau termotivasi, tapi sebelum dan sesudah dari kantor aku akan mampir tempat makan terenak kalau perlu kubungkus dan kumakan diam-diam di gudang. Kau tidak akan tau. Kau akan kurus, dan aku tetap makan enak setiap hari. _Seringai Ron dalam hati.

"Baiklah!" Hermione mengangkat tanganya yang digenggap Ron mengepal di udara dengan semangat. "Aku akan melakukan diet ini dengan semangat! Tentu saja aku akan mengajakmu olahraga setiap pagi! Kita berdua akan bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan berolahrag bersama dihalam belakang"

Senyum yang tersungging di bibir Ron tiba-tiba menghilang. Mana mungkin dia mau memotong waktu tidurnya setiap pagi untuk berolahraga? _Tidak.. tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi._ Rose terkikik melihat ekspresi wajah ayahnya dan bagaiman ibunya penuh semangat untuk menurunkan berat badan.

" _Cool_, mum!"

"_Bloody he—_"

"Jangan berkata kasar di depan anakmu, Ron! Dia belum cukup—"

"Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk ngomong seperti daddy!"

"TIDAK!" bentak Ron dan hermione bersama-sama.

"Sayang, kau masih lima tahun... tidak baik kau berkata seperti itu" kata Ron membelai rambut merah Rose.

"Rosie tidak akan berkata seperti itu kalau kau bisa menjaga kata-katamu." Kata Hermione sambil mengangkat sendok garpu yang penuh dengan tomat-brokoli dan siap masuk kedalam mulutnya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku memaafkanmu kali ini, jadi besok aku akan membangunkanmu lebih pagi."

"eh?"

"Aku akan lebih bersemangat kalau kau ikut..." rengek Hermione kemudian mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya dan menggenggap tangan Ron dengan erat.

Setelah mengandung Rose, berat badan Hermione cepat menyusut, terlebih ketika dia menyusui baby Rosie. Badanya seperti kembali saat awal mereka menikah. Pun dengan Mr. Granger ketika mengandung Hermione. Tapi setelah melahirkan Hugo, dan sampai sekarang dia sudah tidak meminum ASI Hermione, berat badanya tetap besar. Bahkan naik hingga 22 pounds

Setiap pagi Ron harus menemani istrinya lari-lari membakar lemak. Ia harus sarapan, makan siang hingga makan malam dengan salad dan sejenis makanan menjijikan lain untuk Ron. Ia akan lebih memilih hal-hal menjengkelkan tersebut dari pada mendengar keluhan Hermione yang mengada-ada dan menghancurkan moodnya. Untung saja ia tidak disuruh makan ramuan herbal dari Mr. Granger atau ramuan sihir untuk menurunkan berat badan dari Molly Weasley.

Setiap hari mereka melakukan hal gila semacam itu yang membuat berat badan Hermione turun hingga 11 pounds. Pipinya sudah tidak se-_chubby _ waktu pertama ia memutuskan untuk diet. Paha dan tanganya lebih kecil, dan beberapa bajunya sudah muat kembali, meski harus menahan nafas untuk menutup resletingnya.

"Hermione apa?" pekik Harry

"Dia diet, minum macam-macam ramuan dan olah raga setiap hari"

"Jangan bilang kau juga melakukanya karena dia meminta?"

"Sayangnya, ya. Lihat aku! lebih kurus kan?" Tanya Ron yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan "Dia tak tau saja kalau aku menderita begini!"

"Memangnya kau tak menolaknya?"

"Dia mengancam tidak mau mencium bahkan memeluku lagi kalau aku menolak." Ron menundukan kepalanya. Pipinya memerah. "Waktu aku sekali tidak bangun untuk olah raga, kau tau kau dulu kemarin waktu kita nglembur mengejar pelahap maut yang tersisa? Aku sampai rumah jam 4 pagi! Mana mungkin aku bisa bangun pagi kalau tidurku saja pagi! Yeah, dia tidur dengan Rosie 5 hari, meninggalkan aku sendirian, padahal besoknya aku langsung mengikuti semua yang dia mau, tetap saja dia menghukumku."

"Dan kau tidak tahan kalau tidak memeluk Hermione saat tidur?" Harry mencibir

"Harry! katakan pada lelaki berambut merah disampingmu yang tidak mencintai istrinya, kalau dia jangan menggangguku lagi!" Hermione memekik keras dengan wajah merah padam berpaling dari wajah Ron dan lebih memilih menatap tembok.

"Ron.."

"AKU MENDENGARNYA HARRY!" Ia menatap tajam Harry. "Hermione ada yang salah denganmu. Aku- Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau marah-marah begini" Dia berjalan mendekati Hermione.

"Harry tolong katakan pada pria tukang selingkuh ini, dia bisa meninggalkan rumah ini sekarang juga."

Ketika Harry akan membuka mulutnya dan menyampaikan apa yang dikatakan Hermione, Ron mendelik lagi ke arahnya dan menyambarnya dengan ucapan maaf yang pelan pada Harmione. Meskipun dia tidak tau kenapa ia harus meminta maaf.

"Harry sampaikan padanya, silahkan dia sekarang pergi kerumah lavender yang bertubuh INDAH dari pada istrinya!" dia mengatakan kata indah penuh dengan penekanan.

Ron melongo menatap Hermione meminta penjelasan. Begitupun dengan Harry.

Barulah mereka berdua menyadari kenapa Hermione menyeret mereka pulang lebih awal dari pesta reuni hogward dan marah-marah ketika sampai rumah. Meskipun masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Hermione bicarakan. Selama berlangsungnya acara tidak terjadi apa apa antara Ron dan Lavender, mantan kekasihnya ketika sekolah di Hogward. Bahkan mereka hanya mengobrol sebentar, karena setiap Lavender mendekat, Hermione langsung menarik Ron, pergi menemui temanya yang lain.

Ron masih terdiam.

"Ron, hermione bilang kau dan lavender—kau sebaiknya ke ru-"

"Aku mendengarnya Harry" kata Ron mengintrupsi.

"Harry kau tau? Lavender masih mempunyai tubuh yang indah meskipun sekarang dia sudah mempunyai empat anak! Bokongnya masih terangkat keatas, paha dan lenganya kecil, perutnya kecil, semua bagian tubuhnya indah! Tidak kah kau melihatnya Harry?"

Harry diam dalam bingung. Dalam pikiranya saat ini dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang meninggalkan mereka berdua. Hal ini sering terjadi dulu waktu mereka masih sekolah. Harry lah penyalur pesan ketika mereka berdua bertengkar.

"Tentu saja kau tidak melihatnya Harry, karena kau lelaki setia yang tidak mudah tergoda. Well, Harry—"

"Aku tidak—" Ron membela diri

"JANGAN MEMOTONG PEMBICARAANKU!" Sekarang Hermione menatap Ron tajam, air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Mum, Dad" kata Rose pelan dari ujung ruangan "oh, hi uncle Barry"

Ron mengerling pada Harry, dan ia tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Membawa Rose kembali kekamarnya dan mencoba menidurkanya kembali.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Ron dan Hermione. Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Ron tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia memang sempat mengagumi tubuh lavender sekejap ketika mereka ngobrol. Hanya karena Ron mengagumi bentuk tubuhnya yang tetap indah, bukan berarti dia tidak lagi mencintai Hermione.

Hermione terisak. Air mata keluar terus menerus dari kedua matanya. Yang ia rasakan sekarang ini adalah perasaan takut. Takut kehilangan Ron. Ia takut Ron akan berpaling padanya dan pergi bersama Lavender. Ia tau, setahun yang lalu suami Lavender meninggal dunia, ia hanya cemas kalau apa yang dipikirkanya akan terjadi. Ia terlalu cemas.

"Aku- Aku tidak melihat apa-apa Hermione. Aku-"

"KAU BOHONG! KAU MENATAPNYA TANPA MENGEDIPKAN MATAMU! AKU MELIHAT KAU SANGAT MENGAGUMI TUBUHNYA! AKU LIHAT ITU SEMUA!" Hermione gemetar. Tanganya tiba-tiba menggenggap erat tongkat yang tadi tergeletak di meja. Hampir saja ia merapalkan mantra untuk mengutuk Ron.

"Hei, dengar... Hanya karena tubuh Lavender indah buk-"

"ha! akhirnya kau mengakui" Hermione memaksakan diri tertawa. Ia tertawa sinis.

"Bukan berarti aku tidak akan mencintaimu. Bukan berarti aku akan meninggalkanmu, Hermione. Aku mencintaimu, menikah dan hidup bersamu bukan karena fisik atau kepintaranmu. Karena aku memang, memang mencintaimu.." Ron berhenti sebentar. "Dari sini" Ia mengepalkan tanganya dan menaruhnya tepat di jantung.

"Aku memang tidak pandai merayu, apalagi berkata romantis untuk mencegah kau mengusirku-"

Hermione diam.

"Jangan bodoh Hermione, aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku memperjuangkan semuanya untuk mendapatkanmu, ingat? Kau ingatkan bagaimana tujuh taun aku memendam perasaanya padamu? Bahkan dari awal umur sebelas, dari aku masih sangat ingusan hanya ada kau disini" lagi, dia menunjuk ke arah jantungnya.

Ron mendekat. Tubuhnya dan tubuh Hermione hanya terpisah oleh satu langkah pendek. Ia melepaskan genggaman tongkat Hermione yang nyaris patah karena amarahnya. Kemudian, Ron mengangkat dagu Hermione dan memaksanya saling beratatapan.

"Aku bahagia kau marah seperti ini padaku. Menurutku, itu karena kau takut kehilanganku kan?" Ron tersenyum, menggenggam tangan istrinya makin erat. "Aku juga akan takut sekali kalau kehilangamu, tidak tau harus bagaimana kalau kau benar-benar mengusirku."

Hermione diam. Ia merasakan hangatnya tangan Ron.

"Dan, tolong hentikan semua itu. Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri, sayang. Aku mencintaimu, ya karena kau adalah Hermione Granger. Kau yang membuat si kecil Ron sangat nyaman ketika bersamamu. Dan sekarang pun, itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Jadi, aku tidak peduli kau mengembang seperti kue bolu, kau tua seperti bibi Muriel, atau bahkan Malfoy mengutuk gigimu lagi dan memanjang, kau akan selalu disini" Kata Ron yang meletakan tangan kanan Hermione di dada kirinya. Tangan mereka menggenggam saling menyatu.

Hermione menangis. Ia memeluk Ron erat-erat. Ia tahu, selama ini sudah melakukan hal-hal gila dan bodoh karena rassa takut yang terlampau besar. Rasa takut ditinggalkan karena perubahan dalam fisiknya.

Ron melingkarkan lenganya pada punggung Hermione. Memeluknya semakin erat. Membawanya semakin dekat ke dadanya. Ia merasakan detak jantung Hermione. Merasakan hembusan nafas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya. Wangi mint di rambutnya. Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu, hembusan nafasnya terasa semakin dekat, dan hidung mereka saling menempel. Ron memiringkan kepalanya kekiri. Saat ia akan mengecup bibir istrinya, dilihatnya Rose berdiri sendirian mengintip di ujung ruangan. _Kau calon ayah yang payah Harry Potter, kau selalu tertidur saat menidurkan Rose._

Ron mengecup lembut kening Hermione.

**~=~ FIN ~=~**


End file.
